Love Me, Hate Me, But I Promise You Won't Break Me
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: Love and hate. They aren't that different. Series of multiple oneshots, each centering around a different quote. Rated T for language.
1. i

_**Love Me, Hate Me, But I Promise You Won't Break Me**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! I really probably shouldn't be starting a story, but I just love, and I mean LOVE, love quotes! I write them everywhere on my notebooks, on papers, on my friends' stuff, etc! I love looking them up and writing them down. So, one day, I had a random idea. Why not make a PJO story with drabbles, each having to do with a different love quote? Huh? So, I wrote a few down, and I decided to wait for a while. I have a LOT of stories to catch up on, but this is just to let everyone know: I'm not dead! So, hope you enjoy!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Me no own. Rick Riordan owns.**

* * *

><p><em>1. Love is like playing the piano. First you learn the rules, then you play from your heart.<em>

Rules had always been a part of her life.

She learned them, lived them, and loved them because rules kept the balance in the world. Without them, the entire world would be in utter chaos.

He was a heartbreaker. He had so many girls after him, that it was easy for him to lose track of all the girls. He could easily find another girl when he was tired of the previous one.

It was a constant cycle.

She liked him. Maybe even loved him. But soon, she learned that he wasn't all fun and games. He broke her heart by betraying her.

The one guy she'd relied on since she was seven broke her heart at age 12.

Whoop-dee-freaking-doo.

Then, everything suddenly changed for her. She fell in love with a son of Poseidon, a spawn of her mother's enemy. How ridiculous was that?

She carefully kept her walls up, not wanting to be hurt again. She cautiously followed each rule of this crazy, mixed up emotion called love, hoping that this time things would be different.

But love doesn't always rely on the rules. Something she learned when he fell in love with her.

She learned the rules and ways of love, then, she tried something she'd never tried before.

She loved from her heart.

_The best way to love. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Love it? Hate it? Drop a review and tell me! Any ideas? Send a review or PM! <strong>


	2. ii

_**Love Me, Hate Me, But I Promise You Won't Break Me**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In honor of <em>the Son of Neptune<em>, I wrote this! I kinda want to write a SoN story, but... Yeah, there are a LOT of them out there, no? Cliché now... **

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO; Rick does.**

* * *

><p><em>2. You asked me what was wrong, and I smiled and said, "Nothing." Then I turned around and whispered, "Everything."<em>

"Stupid Seaweed Brain," she mutters, kicking a rock angrily. "Stupid Hera. Stupid, stupid, stupid." Thunder rolls in the distance, and she looks up, glaring. "Go ahead, Hera," she spits. "Let's see the world be saved if you strike me down right now." Thunder rolls even louder, but she continues to trudge through the muddy woods, every now and then feeling a drop of rain on her neck.

"Something wrong?" a familiar voice asks, startling her.

She whips around, pulling out her knife, then sighs as she sees who it is. "Oh. Percy. It's just you." she says, calmly putting away her knife. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugs, and her heart skips a beat. He looks different, yet… not. The Romans—curse them—changed him. He was so… unlike himself. Crueler. Meaner. Stricter. "Dunno," he says. "Just felt like taking a walk. It's dangerous out here, you know."

She lifts her head up stiffly, glaring. "Oh, you think I can't handle a couple of wolves?" she snaps.

He raises his hands defensively. "Sorry, didn't mean to offend you." She sighs, rolling her gray eyes. "Something wrong?" he asks again.

A smile spreads to her face, but fades as quickly as it got there. She sighs, before whispering, "Nothing."

"Oh, okay then," he says, somewhat… disappointed? "We should probably get back."

She nods. "I'll… I'll meet you there, okay? I'm gonna stay out here a little while."

"Okay, night… uh, Annabelle, right?" he guesses.

Her heart clenches, and she shakes her head. "It's Annabeth." she says shakily.

"Right. Annabeth." he repeats. "Night, Annabeth." With that, he turns and runs back towards the academy, never once looking back.

Tears spring to her eyes, and she sighs, walking glumly to the _Argo II_. "Oh, Percy," she murmurs. "If only you knew… _Everything_ is wrong with me. And it's all your fault."


	3. iii

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

_**©-Rick Riordan**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's really short, I know. But these stories are meant to be 100-500 words long, I believe. So yeah! Hope you enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>3. I'm not supposed to love you.<em>

_I'm not supposed to care._

_I'm not supposed to live my life, wishing you were there._

_I'm not supposed to wonder where, you are or what you do._

_I'm sorry I can't help myself..._

_I'm in love with you._

She wasn't for him. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with him, but how could she stop herself? Not even Aphrodite herself could prevent Piper McLean from falling in love with Jason Grace.

She wasn't supposed to care. Usually, when she found a guy, she would shrug off their broken relationship that usually followed. But Jason was different.

Every other guy that Piper was romantically involved with left her. Not that she really cared. He was never "The One". Until Jason, that is. She wasn't supposed to care if he loved her or not. He was just another guy... right?

Piper McLean had lost count of how many nights she'd stated up wondering where Jason was. Was he still with Reyna? Was he still at the Legion Academy? It was silly to keep worrying over _Jason Grace_, but for some odd reason, Piper still found herself doing it anyways.

There was one simple reason Piper still cared about Jason Grace, the boy who'd truly broken her heart into a million pieces. A reason that no one, not even her fiancé, Leo Valdez, could change.

Piper McLean was still in love with Jason Grace.


	4. iv

_**Love Me, Hate Me, But I Promise You Won't Break Me**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think I'm gonna add three drabblesshort stories a day. Whaddaya think?**

* * *

><p><em>4. When you really love someone, age, distance, height, and weight are just damn numbers.<em>

"I love you, you know." he murmurs while kissing her.

She pauses briefly for a second, before whispering, "I-I love you too."

"Something wrong?" he whispers, kissing her fervently.

"Just… Apollo," she admits, looking away from his piercing black eyes. "He'll really be mad at us… And can't forget my dad; he's not too happy I'm dating an orphan and one who's younger than me at that."

He stares up at her, looking her straight in her green eyes. "Rachel, since when did we care about what they say?" he says softly.

She sighs. "I… don't know. I just…"

He cups her cheek in his hands, and their eyes lock. "I love you, Rach. All that matters is that I love you and that you love me. Distance, age, weight, height, they're all just damn numbers."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Any guesses on who this couple is? Review!<strong>


	5. v

_**Love Me, Hate Me, But I Promise You Won't Break Me**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Myeh. xP I don't really like this one as much as the others. Thuke and Thalico are kinda hard to write. Thuke, because it's so... complex. Thalico, because it's far-fetched. I support both, obviously, but I don't think Thalia would really date Nico. Anyways, hope you enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>5. Love is giving someone the ability to destroy you, but trusting them not to.<em>

Her heart had been broken before.

That boy, that _stupid_ son of Hermes, had held her heart… then broken it.

Sure, she'd been in a tree for six, seven?, years, but when you love someone, you'll wait for them.

Psh, yeah right.

He betrayed them and _poisoned her tree_. He did terrible things to her, and she did what she had to do.

She joined the Hunters of Artemis.

Then _he_ came along. That sweet, little son of Hades who wasn't exactly sweet and little anymore. That last time she'd seen him, oh gods, when was it? Before Percy went missing? No, too far back.

Percy's eighteenth birthday. He'd been fourteen at the time, and she, of course, was forever fifteen, one day from sixteen. He'd looked different, almost… cute?

But being the good little Hunter that she was, she ignored that thought and continued to talk with Annabeth.

But of course, she just _had_ to keep thinking about him, and soon, Artemis found out. (That was _not_ a good night.) And so, she was removed from the Hunt and banished from Artemis's side. Forever.

All because she'd fallen in love with Nico freaking di Angelo.

The more time she spent with him, the more she fell in love with him and vice-versa.

He could destroy her, just like Luke did, but she knew he wouldn't. She trusted him; she loved him.

Because that's what love is.

Trust.


	6. vi

_**Love Me, Hate Me, But I Promise You Won't Break Me**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This one's kinda depressing. And hard to write. Really hard. Haha. I love the ReynaJason/Piper triangle. Personally, I really wish that Jason would go back to Reyna, because she's his Annabeth. If Jasper happens, isn't that almost saying that Percabeth will be broken up too? Ugh. It's so interesting. I cannot wait until SoN comes out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _2012_ and PJO, of course.**

* * *

><p><em>6. Roses are red, violets are gray. Without you, my world is fading away.<em>

She stares out the window, listening to the constant pitter patter of the rain. The world seemed so… bleak now. He was just… gone. He'd disappeared, right under her nose. Without even saying goodbye to her, _his girlfriend_, for the gods' sake!

Everything, her world, felt like it was crumbling. Like _2012_**[1]**, that silly mortal movie, was happening to her. Because really, the end of _her_ world was happening right now.

He was simply gone. Taken, presumed. But their academy, their stronghold, it had been meant to keep their enemies away. Right? No enemy of his should be able to get past their academy's border, not to mention the patrol set up as the war raged.

"Are you okay?" a soft voice asks, and she turns around. The small gentle face of her younger sister, Gracie, stares up at her innocently.

She forces a smile. After all, she was supposed to be strong. She was supposed to be their barrack's leader. The one who always knew what to do. "Yeah, Grace," she answers reassuringly, not only to little Gracie**[2]**, but also to herself. "I'll be fine."

"We'll find him!" Gracie says, beaming. "_You'll_ find him, and you can go back to living happily ever after!"

She swallows the lump in her throat, then nods numbly. "You're right," she says, but she feels like she's lying. Something inside of her tells her that things will never, ever be the same. "You're right," she repeats.

Gracie beams, then runs off in the direction of the archery fields. The storm is still raging wildly, reflecting her emotions, and probably Jupiter's too. After all, who wouldn't be just a little upset if your son—your only son—was missing?

She stares outside again, watching as the Ceres children play a round of volleyball against the Mercury children. _How could they possibly be this happy? How could they act like nothing's wrong? _she thinks. Their leader, the one everyone looked up to, was missing. Just… gone.

Her mind can't wrap around the fact that Jason—_her_ Jason—is missing. Her world's fading right in front of her. Without him, everything's in black and gray. Soon, it would simply… fade.

* * *

><p><strong>[1.] So, in chapel yesterday, they played the song 2012 by Jay Sean. Sure, it has nothing to do with this story, but I dunno why, but I just chose to put that in there. Not like I really believe it, though.<strong>

**[2.] Gracie's just an OC daughter of Apollo. Yes, ROMAN Apollo. I really don't know about the Roman camp or campers at all, so bear with me, please!**

**Send in quotes you want me to feature! REVIEW!**

**-Lex **


	7. vii

_**Love Me, Hate Me, But I Promise You Won't Break Me**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *sniffles* I like this quote. It describes me too. Boys can be so dumb, no?<strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO.**

* * *

><p><em>7. You know that feeling… when you look at him and think, "Wow, I love him, but we're just friends." Or when he looks at her it hurts so much sometimes. When you're in love with him, and he's in love with her. You love everything about him, and he loves everything about her. You wasted all your 11:11 wishes on him. You kept it in for so long. No one knows how confused you are. Do you tell him or keep it in as usual? It's confusing or complicated is your answer when someone asks you what's wrong. When you look at them together, your eyes fill up with water. Because you love him so much, and sometimes you wish he knew.<em>

She loves him. She really does. But she knows he loves _her_. He loves her, a demigod, while she's just a mortal. The _maiden_ Oracle of Delphi, nonetheless. It could never really happen for them, but that doesn't mean she doesn't love him so, _so_ much.

Sometimes, it even hurts to look at him. At them. She tries so hard not to be jealous, but when she sees them, beaming at each other like lovesick idiots(which he is), love so evident in both of their eyes. It makes her heart clench, as if it's saying, _Why can't that be me?_.

Really, sometimes, she wonders, _Why do I still love him?_. But the truth is, how could she not love him? He's gorgeous, in her eyes. She loves him, and she loves everything about him.

She acts like it doesn't bother her. No one sees the pain that's hidden behind that perky, optimistic mask of hers. Truth is, she's know clueless as to what to do, and there's really nothing she can down about it. She wants so bad to tell him, to take back accepting Apollo's request, but she knows it's too late now.

She loves him. She really, really does. And sometimes, she just really wishes he knew.


	8. viii

_**Love Me, Hate Me, But I Promise You Won't Break Me**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had to include this quote. It's kinda cute, but extra short.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO.**

* * *

><p><em>8. According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with 4 arms, 4 legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate parts, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves.<em>

He stares at her, knowing that she's his, and no one else's, They were practically made for each other. They were meant to be from the day they were born.

They are each other's second half. Both cannot live without the other. They're counterparts, soulmates. They were really made for each other. They are the parts in every human that Zeus separated, the ones that were to be searched for, for a lifetime. They were powerful together, wonderful, unbreakable.

They've been through so much together. It doesn't matter that he's a Roman, and that she's a Greek. Reyna doesn't matter anymore, because he doesn't love her. All the differences just bring them closer together.

And he knows that in his heart. Despite everything they'd been through, he knows that she is meant for him. So, he whispers, "I love you."

And she smiles, then whispers back, "I love you too."

And he closes the space between them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I need pairing ideas, please! And quotes too!<strong>


	9. ix

_**Love Me, Hate Me, But I Promise You Won't Break Me**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really love Thaluke. I really do. They're adorable and angsty.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO.**

* * *

><p><em>9. Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you never knew.<em>

She tries to forget him. She pushes him farther and farther back in her mind, hoping one day, she'll be able to be completely rid of the memories of that blonde boy with blue eyes.

But she knows it'll never happen.

No matter how damn hard she tries, he's still there. She still sees him in almost everything she does. Every little thing… it reminds her of him. Of the good old days, before their world turned upside down.

She tries so, so hard to get him out of her head. She's a Hunter, after all. An eternal maiden of Artemis who is sworn off of boys forever. She's not supposed to be thinking of a boy so much; what would Artemis think?

But she can't help herself. She loved him, for the gods' sake! It's not like you can forget someone who you shared some of the greatest moments of your life with(And she's had a _long_ life). It's not like you can forget someone you were once in love with.

It's not like you can forget someone you still _are_ in love with.

No, she'd never admit it, but she still loves him, so, _so_ much. She just can't stop thinking of how things might've been if she hadn't been turned into a tree, or maybe if he'd never betrayed the gods, then died. Would things have been different?

She'll never forget him. Those feelings are still there, and they will never cease to exist. It's hard to forget someone you loved—_love_. As hard as remembering someone you've never met.


	10. x

_**Love Me, Hate Me, But I Promise You Won't Break Me**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Damn... I need to freaking stop writing new stories. T-T You probably don't know, but I started a new story with my friend, musiclover99(MAX), on an account called, TheWalrusSingsAtMidnight26. The main story(and currently ONLY) story up is one called, To Be a Friend. Check it out if you would, please! <strong>

***sighs* I'm trying to decide who this is about. **

**A: Rachel, who's talking about Percy and Annabeth **

**B: Rachel, who's talking about Apollo and a mortal**

**C: Reyna, who's talking about Jason and Piper**

**D: Piper, who's talking about Jason and Reyna**

**E: Annabeth, who's talking about Percy and his highly likely Roman girlfriend**

**Why don't YOU decide who this relates most to? **

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

><p><em>10. S<em>_he's__ Br__ok__en _

She **loves **him

So, so much

_**&&**_She really can't l/i/v/e w/i/t/h/o/u/t him

_(Even though she already does)_

It b.r.e.a.k.s her deep inside

When she sees him with _**another girl **_

But he doesn't really notice a-n-y-m-o-r-e

He doesn't seem to _care _

She's been f.o.r.g.o.t.t.e.n by him

**Abandoned** so, so cruelly

_**[Doesn't he know how much that hurts her?]**_

He's just worried about his g/i/r/l/f/r/i/e/n/d

_{That little witch.}_

He doesn't notice the t-e-a-r-s that fall

She's b.r.o.k.e.n into pieces

**[Tiny, tiny pieces]**

_**&&**_Her heart is beyond _repair_

But he's o/k/a/y

(It's really not fair)

That **s****he's**** br****ok****en**

_**[But he's okay]**_


	11. xi

_**Love Me, Hate Me, But I Promise You Won't Break Me**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this one isn't necessarily about a pairing, though there are hints of Percabeth. Okay, a LOT of hints of Percabeth.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

><p><em>11. I'm just an Annabeth questing for her Percy.<em>

It's become the most common quote at Camp Half-Blood.

All the little preteen girls are squealing, "I want a boy, just like Percy! I want to be Annabeth!", behind their backs. Percy is pretty much every girl's _dream_, but only one girl has the key to his heart, and that girl is Annabeth Chase.

So every girl searches for her own "Percy".

The perfect boy, the one who will love you, no matter what.

The one who is freaking amazing in every way, shape or form, the one that is gorgeous.

The boy who will hold you tightly in his arms, the one that promises never ever to let you go.

The boy who would give up anything for you, no matter what.

The stupid, idiotic boy who's so adorably oblivious to your feelings, and that makes you go weak in your knees.

The one who's completely loyal to you, despite your anger, lack of trust, and disappointment.

That's who every girl wants. The one boy, the _Percy_ who will make her go weak to her knees and feel like you're the luckiest girl ever to live.

And every girl will search aimlessly for this one boy, going through dangers and risks, just so they can be together.

And maybe, just maybe, they'll end up as happy as Annabeth and Percy are.

* * *

><p><strong>FUN FACT: Why did I write this drabble? Because a friend of mine(well, a FEW friends of mine) and I were talking about how amazingly perfect Percy is. Damn, Annabeth's one lucky demigod. T-T<strong>


	12. xii

_**Love Me, Hate Me, But I Promise You Won't Break Me**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's official. I REALLY love Jasper. They're cute, but so are JasonReyna. I CAN'T make up my mind! T-T**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, I'd be SOO happy... Hm... Time to write up to Santa.**

* * *

><p><em>12. Forget the risk; take the fall. If it's what you want, it's worth it all.<em>

They're standing out in the pouring rain. She's nearly crying, and he's begging for her to forgive him.

How corny and cliché.

"Piper, you have to believe me." he whispers softly, stepping up to her. She flinches, stepping back, and he sighs. "I really am sorry."

"How can I believe you?" she asks, her voice bitter and hurt. "You left me, Jason. You left me _three freaking years_ ago, and you suddenly come back, begging for my forgiveness? Is this how you think it should work? You come back to me in the pouring rain, begging for me back? Well, I have something to tell you, Jason Grace." she spits. "I'm not one of those spineless girls who let's her boyfriend trample all over her, allows him to apologize, and forgives him as if nothing happen. You're out of luck."

She turns away from him, refusing to meet his eyes. She wants so badly to forgive him, to be held in his arms just once more, to believe that he actually is sorry for leaving her, but she can't bring herself to. She won't set herself up for heartbreak again.

"Piper," he says gently, lifting up her head. She glares at him, but he holds her cheek in his hand ever so gently.

It makes her go weak in the knees.

"I know I shouldn't have picked Reyna." he admits. "But what was I supposed to do? She was my girlfriend, remember? I couldn't just do that to her. She'd searched for me aimlessly, and what was I supposed to say? 'Oh, I'm sorry, but I fell in love with a different girl while I was MIA.'."

"Something like that," she mumbles. The two stand in awkward silence, before she realizes something. "Wait… you fell in love with me?"

He nods, blushing slightly. "How could I not, Piper?" he whispers, and suddenly, it's like no one else is there. Just the two of them, in a fantasy. "Do you want to be with me, Piper?"

_Yes! _she wants to scream, so, so badly. _Of course I do!_ She hesitates. "I-I don't know, Jason."

"If you don't want to be with me, then I'll leave you alone." he says. "But if you want to be with me, but you're scared of being hurt by me, I promise, I swear on the river Styx,"—Thunder rolls in the distance—"I won't hurt you. Just think about it. Do you want to be with me?"

And that's exactly what she does. Does she want him? Of course. But she knows that he'll just leave her again. And that's why she doesn't want to say yes. But this is Jason, the sweet, wonderful boy she fell in love with. He wasn't like the others. He was different.

So, she makes her decision. She's ready to take that risk. It's what she wants, what she's longed for, for all these years. So, she looks up at him, and they lock eyes, before she whispers one word, "Yes."


	13. xiii

_**Love Me, Hate Me, But I Promise You Won't Break Me**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

**AN: Well, this is another short one. But, I like it. It like Jayna, obviously. So, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own.**

* * *

><p><em>13. Every time I try to talk to you, I feel like a prisoner who hasn't talked in years, and I just can't get the words out of my mouth.<em>

There's no more love between them.

Every time they see each other, it's as if they are strangers, not best friends.

She tries to work up the courage to say something, but every time, something stops her from doing so. She can't even be comfortable with him anymore. Everything's different now. So, so different.

They avoid each other. They barely look at each other at the celebration of the anniversary of Gaea's defeat each year, much less say a word to each other.

It's never the same.

The message is clear: Things will never be the same for them. Their friendship, their _relationship_ is too far broken for them to mend, so they simply act like the other doesn't exist.

But, there's always still the regret. What if things had turned out differently? What if he'd never met that other girl? Would they still be friends, lovers?

She wants to talk to him, to try and clear things up, but she knows it'll never happen.

And that's the way it's supposed to be.


	14. xiv

_**Love Me, Hate Me, But I Promise You Won't Break Me**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

**AN: First Tratie drabble thing! Too bad it's like angsty... Poor Travis. :(**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

* * *

><p><em>14. One of the hardest things in life is watching the person you love, love someone else.<em>

He loves her; she loves him.

He really knows he should be happy for her, but he can't bring himself to do so. It just makes him so damn angry when he sees them laughing like idiots together. What did Will have that he doesn't? It's not like Will's any better than he is.

But apparently Katie thinks differently.

And it makes him feel so damn… broken inside. He loves her, can't she freaking see that?

No, of course not. She's too wrapped up in _Will's_ arms, too busy even for her gardening. She's Katie _Gardner_, for the gods' sake! Since when does Katie find no time for her favorite hobby?

He tells himself to be happy for her, because if she's happy, then he should be too. But he can't do it. It's so hard to see them together, almost unbearable. Doesn't she know how much it affects him?

The pranks have dwindled, and everyone's happy about that, except the other children of Hermes, of course(mainly Connor—"Get off your lazy ass and help me with this gods' damned prank! She's just a girl, you'll get over her by tomorrow!"—), but it's just different. The Stoll Brothers' pranks had long been a part of the camp's tradition, and now that it was practically half gone…

Eventually, he moves on. He still loves her, everyone and anyone with eyes knows that. She's happy with Will Solace, and he accepts that. But it's still so hard for him, he'll never get over that. It's probably the hardest thing he's done, and he's done pretty damn hard things (Fighting Kronos? Stealing the Aphrodite Cabin's entire supply of makeup? Not easy deeds.)

He honestly doesn't know how much longer he can go seeing her love someone, else without saying something.


	15. xv

**Love Me, Hate Me, But I Promise You Won't Break Me**

**A PJATO Fanfiction**

**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**

**AN: HOLY CRAP THIS IS FREAKING LONG. WARNING: LONG... **

**Disclaimer: So, there's this scene... That Rick wrote and I changed a little. So, me no own PJO at all.**

* * *

><p><em>15. When I first saw you, I was afraid to talk to you. When I first talked to you, I was afraid to like you. When I first liked you, I was afraid to love you. Now that I love you, I'm afraid to lose you.<em>

Juniper blushed slightly as her friend, a demigod daughter of Demeter named Miranda Gardiner, nudged her teasingly. The two were quite likely friends—both nature lovers, of course. "I see that satyr's got an eye on you." Miranda teased, glancing over at a clumsy satyr with curly brown hair and brown eyes, who occasionally stole a glance at the two girls.

"Oh please," Juniper scoffed. "Those satyrs are so flirty sometimes." She shook her head disapprovingly.

"Go talk to him." the thirteen year-old urged gently. "He seems like your type. Plus, isn't he like Percy Jackson's best friend? Bonus!"

"A demigod hero as his best friend?" the naiad said, raising a suspicious eyebrow. "Wouldn't that just make him more egotistical?"

"No," Miranda said, somewhat dreamily. "Percy Jackson is _amazing_. He's so… nice and humble and sweet and, and—"

"Alright, Randa," Juniper interrupted. "But that doesn't make his little friend like that."

"Just go talk to him, Juni." Miranda cried. "He seems nice enough!"

Juniper took one more glance, this time catching the satyr's eyes, and both turned away and blushed. "Alright," she whispered. "I can do this."

* * *

><p>"Grover Underwood, you are one of the most insane satyrs I have <em>ever<em> met." Juniper said, shaking her head at the satyr, who was drinking coffee by the gallon. Well, maybe not _that_ much.

"I _felt_ him, Juniper!" Grover said excitedly. "The coffee's the only lead we've had in thousands of years! If it means that we're one step closer to finding Pan, I'd drink all the coffee in the world."

Juniper smiled at her friend's silliness. "I have an idea, Grover," she suggested. "You said you were in New Mexico when Pan sent the pig, right?" He nodded. "Then, why not go to New Mexico?"

Grover opened his mouth, and Juniper automatically knew it was a stupid idea. "That is an incredibly _brilliant_ idea, Juni!"

"I'm sorry!" the naiad groaned, burying her head in her hands. "It was just a—wait, what?"

"I said it was an incredibly brilliant idea!" Grover said, standing up excitedly. He held his hand out to Juniper, who warily took it. "I'm going to find Pan!" he said, beaming like a kid excited over chocolate cake.

"But, wait," Juniper argued. "Wouldn't it be…" She hesitated. "Dangerous?"

Grover paused, then nodded. "Yeah, but I've been through much worse things before." Both shuddered.

"Right," Juniper murmured. "But if you do go," She hesitated once more. "Promise me that you'll be careful."

Grover grinned. "I promise I'll be careful. Now I've got to get permission from the Council!" he said, throwing his arms around Juniper quickly. The naiad felt the heat rise to her cheeks, and she quickly wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks, Juniper!" With that, he ran off.

Juniper stared, somewhat dazed as Grover ran towards the direction of the Council. "I'm not going to like him." she muttered, walking back to her tree. "I won't do it."

* * *

><p>"Grover!" Juniper said, excitedly throwing her arms around the satyr. "You're back!" she squealed.<p>

Grover smiled, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. "I missed you," Juniper murmured.

"I bet I missed you more."

"I don't doubt that, you silly satyr." she giggled in response, kissing his cheek. Grover grinned, somewhat dazedly. "So, how'd it go?"

The satyr sighed. "Nothing. Still nothing." he mumbled, a frustrated expression on his face. "The Council is going to be _so_ mad at me."

"Oh, don't listen to them!" Juniper said, trying to reassure both of them. "You'll find Pan, Grover. I know it."

"It's been six months, Juniper!" Grover said, frustration evident in his voice. "And I still have nothing except for the New Mexico and coffee leads." He sighed dejectedly. "I'm going to get my searcher's license taken away."

"Oh hush up!" Juniper ordered. "Think of it like this. Percy's coming soon, right? He'll probably get a quest, as usual, and you can go along with him and find Pan! You're special, Grover. I know that as a fact."

Grover blushed, then smiled. "Thanks, Juniper." he mumbled, warily leaning into kiss her.

"Oh, just kiss me, Grover." Juniper said, giggling.

"Iloveyouyouknow." Grover rushed as soon as they were done kissing.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, I love you, you know." Grover repeated, blushing furiously.

Juniper opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Did she love him? "Grover… I…"

"I know it's kinda soon, but I really, really, _really_ like you." Grover mumbled. "It's okay if you don't love me…"

"I do, really." Juniper said gently. "But you're write, it _is_ kind of soon. Rest assured, I _will_ love you, just as soon as our relationship grows more. I promise you that."

Grover flashed a weak smile. "Until then, I_ really_ like you."

"And I _really_ like you too."

* * *

><p>"Please, Leneus," Juniper begged. "Please, send someone to find him! It's been <em>two months<em> since he's contacted us!"

"I don't care, Juniper," the old satyr said stubbornly. "He's a traitor. Claiming that Pan is dead? Bah! That's blasphemy, I say!"

"It's true!" Juniper argued. "Didn't you see him perform a panic last year?"

"Please," Leneus scoffed. "That was probably his reed pipes."

Juniper opened her mouth to retaliate, but before she could, a preteen boy burst out of the shadows. Both the naiad and satyr yelped in surprise, staring at the youth.

"Oh, ow," he mumbled, getting up and brushing his pants. The boy's eyebrows furrowed. "Juniper?"

Juniper raised an eyebrow; how did he know her? She studied him, trying to remember who he was. Her mind wandered back to last year; the boy who'd summoned the skeletons. What was his name again? Nick? Noah? Nico! That was it! "Um, yes. You're Nico, right?"

The boy nodded. "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." he said, little pride in his voice.

Something popped into Juniper's mind. He might know if Grover was still alive! "Nico," Juniper said, her voice pleading. "My boyfriend, Grover Underwood, I want to know… is he…" Her voice trailed off.

Nico shifted uncomfortably, and Juniper's heart sank. "I honestly don't know, Juniper," he confessed. "He's a satyr, and they don't have souls."

"But you're a son of Hades!" she cried. "Please, you _have_ to know something about him! _Anything_!"

"I'm sorry, Juniper, I really am." Nico said quietly. "But I don't know a thing about Grover's whereabouts."

"But if you _did_ know—Oh my!" Juniper shrieked. "What, what is that?"

Nico looked somewhat amused. "Wait for it…" he muttered, and soon, Percy Jackson ran into the glade.

Leneus did _not_ look amused. "You there, Percy Jackson!" he barked. "Is this your beast?" Juniper wanted to snap at him. That was no way to treat the hero of the prophecy!

"Sorry, Leneus," Percy apologized, but he didn't seem to guilty. "That's your name, right?"

Leneus rolled his eyes. "Well, of course I'm Leneus. Don't tell me you've forgotten a member of the Council so quickly. Now, call off your beast!"

The beast woofed loudly, Juniper observed. Quite loud, really.

Leneus gulped, and Juniper, Nico, and even Percy smirked. Just a little. "Make it go away! Juniper, I will not help you under these circumstances!"

Juniper turned to Percy. "Percy, I was just asking about Grover. I _know_ something's happened. He wouldn't stay gone this long if he wasn't in trouble. I was hoping that Leneus—"

"I told you!" Leneus interrupted rudely. "You are better off without that traitor."

Juniper and Percy both glared at the satyr. "He's not a traitor!" Juniper cried, stamping her foot. "He's the bravest satyr ever, and I want to know where he is!"

The hellhound or whatever barked. Again.

"I… I won't answer questions with this hellhound sniffing my tail!" Leneus cried.

"I'll go walk the dog," Nico said, his expression still amused. He then whistled, and the hellhound bounded after him.

"Now," Leneus huffed. "As I was trying to explain, young lady, your boyfriend has not sent _any_ reports since we voted him into exile."

"You _tried_to vote him into exile." Percy quickly corrected. "Chiron and Dionysus stopped you."

"Bah! They are _honorary_ Council members. It wasn't a proper vote." Juniper glared at him once again. Dionysus wouldn't be too thrilled to hear that…

"I'll tell Dionysus you said that." Percy offered.

The satyr paled, and Juniper couldn't help but think he deserved it. "I only meant… Now see here, Jackson. This is none of your business."

"Grover's my friend." Percy argued. "He wasn't lying to you about Pan's death. I saw it myself. You were just too scared to accept the truth."

"No!" Leneus protested, his lip quivering. "Grover's a liar and good riddance. We're better off without him."

Juniper shot Percy a warning glance, but of course the demigod didn't notice it. He instead pointed to the withered thrones, and Juniper winced. He was crossing dangerous territory. "If things are going so well, where are your friends? Looks like your Council hasn't been meeting lately."

"Maron and Silenus…" Leneus stuttered. "I…I'm sure they'll be back. They're just taking some time off to think. It's been a very unsettling year."

"It's going to get a lot more unsettling." Percy promised, and Juniper's heart sank. Things were getting worse each day. "Leneus, we _need_ Grover. There's got to be a way you can find him with your magic."

The satyr's eye twitched. "I'm telling you, I've heard nothing. Perhaps he's dead."

Juniper choked back a sob. No. He _couldn't_ be dead. He just… _couldn't_!

Didn't he know how much Juniper needed him? She didn't really care about what Percy or Leneus was saying, she just needed to be with her boyfriend again.

She loved him, and the pain of losing him would be just too much to bear.


	16. xvi

_**Love Me, Hate Me, But I Promise You Won't Break Me**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

**AN: Uh... HI! I am SOO sorry for not updating... Really, I have like no inspiration. xP So, instead of the usual three, there's only gonna be two little drabbles, but I wanted to get SOMETHING(other than an author's note) out to you guys. **

**So...I REALLY don't even remember who this one is about... I'm leaning towards Tratie, but I also can see it being Leo/Drew. Just... read it, and drop a review telling who YOU think it is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HoO**

* * *

><p><em>16. If someone's been a big part of your life, when they're gone, you can only make yourself believe you don't care for so long. Sooner or later you'll start to miss them.<em>

"We need to break up."

Those five words echo through his mind, over and over again through the years. _We need to break up._ It's all over for them; there's nothing left behind.

It wasn't real, no matter how hard he longed for it to be. He loved her, he really did, but she just didn't feel the same way about him. She used him, just like she used all the other guys she'd dated in the past.

It wasn't surprising at all for him, but it still hurt him like Hades.

He shrugs it off. _She was just some girl._ he says to his worried friends, a confident and goofy grin on his face. They'll never know how much she hurt him inside, no one will.

He even tries to tell himself she wasn't even worth dating. She's just another girl; he could always get another. She'll move on; he'll move on, and everyone's happy.

But after a while, the truth will have to come out.

He can't live without her, really, even though he does everyday. He sees her in everything, no matter how damn hard he tries not to. It nearly kills him inside, but he lives through it.

He misses her. But you'll never hear him admit it.


	17. xvii

_**Love Me, Hate Me, But I Promise You Won't Break Me**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

**AN: Well, I REALLY like writing in Piper's POV. And if it's second POV, EVEN BETTER! :] So, I hope I didn't frickin murder her character, but Leo and Piper would be a cute couple too... My mind is open for possibilties. I mean, SERIOUSLY. I like things like Jason/Annabeth or Leo/Drew or Clovis/Nyssa or WHATEVER! I'm weird like that. **

**Enough of my rambling... Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HoO**

* * *

><p><em>17. You don't realize how much you care about someone until they don't care about you.<em>

You took him for granted.

He was there the entire time for you, even if you can't say the same thing about yourself. He blended into the shadows, yet somehow, he was always there for you—through thick and thin. He chose to stay in the background, rather than be the hero—the leader, and he did it without complaining.

You were always worried about _him_. It was always about that big-shot hero, never about the kind, sweet sidekick. You were the 'damsel in distress'(Psh, as if.); he was the sidekick; and everyone knows that the sidekick and the hero's girl don't get together.

Then the day came when you _desperately_ needed him. Your 'hero' had just dumped you for another girl (No surprise there.), and you needed someone to lean on. Who better than the hero's sidekick to go to?

But when you go to his cabin, you find he's not there. You search the entire camp for him, and you eventually find him wrapped in another girl's arms, looking happier than he ever had been.

A pang of guilt and jealously fills your heart. Why wasn't that you? Why couldn't it be you? Why, of all girls, was it her?

In truth, he was more amazing than your 'hero'. He was sweet, kind, caring, and he _actually knew _the real you. He could see behind your mask, and when he was alone with you, he took down _his_ mask. He trusted you with his deepest secrets. He was the one for you. He could've been your hero.

But you took him for granted. He'd been there waiting for the hero to break your heart, for you to finally see the light, but that day came too late. He wasn't yours to hold anymore. You couldn't use him anymore. Now, he was in the arms of another girl.

And you'll never get a second chance.


	18. xviii

_**Love Me, Hate Me, But I Promise You Won't Break Me**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

__**AN: Wowza, it's been forever since I've written for this story...**

**Ahem. Well, this is actually something I wanted to write, as I thought the quote fit this couple, and me and my boyfriend. :) **

**I don't know when Beckendorf came to camp, so let's say... it was around the time of TLT. Yeah, we'll go with that. So, Silena and Beckendorf are 14, Percy and Annabeth are 12ish, etc. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

><p><em>18. No one knows how it is that with one glance, a boy can break through into a girl's heart<em>.

Your knees kind of buckle when you first meet him. He's tall, buff, and not at all what you really want in a guy, but, _oh gods_, he's gorgeous—but not in like the creepy way, you know?

You decide you want to meet him.

It's a bit hard to push through the crowd of demigods that are surrounding the newly claimed son of Hephaestus(You can barely imagine it. _Hephaestus_, having a hot son. Crazy.), but eventually, you make it to the front of the crowd, where the boy and his satyr friend are standing awkwardly, trying to wait for Chiron to come.

One glances from him sends you into paradise.

He's got this cute, shy smile that he's giving you, and his pupils dilated like most boys' eyes did when they see you. You try not to feel too giddy about the fact that he's giving you these strange, awestruck looks, like you're some goddess.

Suddenly, for you, it seems like no other boy in the world matters. Cute, little Percy Jackson? Nah, he's Annabeth's anyway. Will Solace? Cute, but not as cute as the new boy. The Stoll Brothers? Been there, already done that, and you're never going back.

No one matters except for this new boy.

He steps forward shyly, holding out his calloused hands. _He's definitely a son of Hephaestus, _you think. "Hi," he says quietly, but you hear him clearly. "I'm Charles Beckendorf."

You smile sweetly and take his hand. "Silena Beauregard," you say.

And that's where it all begins.


	19. xix

_**Love Me, Hate Me, But I Promise You Won't Break Me**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

**AN: I had random inspiration for this story. I quite like this quote, and I think the couple fits it nicely. I hope you all enjoy, and sorry if it's a little OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HoO.**

* * *

><p><em>19. The first time you fall in love, it changes your life forever. And no matter how hard you try, the feeling never goes away. <em>

If one thing's for sure in her life, it's that she's very happy now.

After all, how could she not be? She has a loving husband, an amazing son, a future daughter-in-law and pretty much everything she could need in life. She is finally able to pursue her dream of becoming an author—something that she had to put aside long ago. But now, she is free. Finally free.

It's thanks to two men who hold special places in her heart, of course. And those two men are none other than Paul Blofis, her husband, and Percy Jackson, her baby boy. Because of these two, she is able to start over anew and afresh. Percy saved her from Gabe, and gave her the freedom to begin dating, which led to meeting and eventually marrying Paul.

Still, she cannot shake the haunting sight of black hair and green eyes and a huge smile and tan skin from her mind. She sees _him_ everywhere. In Percy, mostly. She sees him when she kisses Paul(she feels like a monster), when she sleeps... She can't escape from him.

But the worst part is that this doesn't upset her as much as it should. She loves to reminisce the memories that she had with him as she dreams; she sees the summer that she fell in love with him. The love, the passion, it feels oh so real to her.

Meeting Poseidon changed her life. If she had never met him, Percy would have never been born, and consequently, the world might not be there. She wouldn't have had to marry Gabe. She might not have met Paul. Her life would've been entirely different, had she not noticed the strange, good-looking man carrying a trident on Montauk Beach.

That summer, she fell in love with him. From the very beginning, they both knew that it was forbidden, and that she wouldn't be able to be with him. But this did not stop her from loving Poseidon, and despite being married to another man, neither does that.

Because, when you truly fall in love, you can't undo it.


	20. xx

_**Love Me, Hate Me, But I Promise You Won't Break Me**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

**AN: Well, I found an old piece of paper with a short drabbleish type thing written on it, only for different characters. I tweaked it a bit, found a quote, and lo and behold, you have some Percabeth fluff.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HoO.**

* * *

><p><em>20. ...To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.<em>

Annabeth cringed as Percy once again jerked over to the side of the bed, retching. His black hair, messy as ever, made its way to his mouth—right in the way of what was coming out. His hand was intertwined weakly with Annabeth's, and he looked like… well, crap.

As Percy laid back down, Annabeth brushed a strand of hair from his sweaty forehead. "You okay?" she said quietly.

Percy grimaced, before groaning tiredly, "You _really _had to ask that?"

Annabeth smirked. "I didn't hear a no."

Percy's green eyes met hers for a brief moment, before he turned and once again emptied his stomach into the bucket. Annabeth winced.

After that round was over, Percy groaned again and fell back onto his pillow. "That good enough a 'no' for you?"


End file.
